Who knew?
by shadowspirit13
Summary: Naruto looks back on his past with Sasuke. And maybe a future? This is my first fanfic. Be kind. Songfic Yaoi


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Sasuke and Naruto would kiss a lot more than once. Oh and I don't own the song either. pouts Do I own anything?

Warning: Yaoi. boyXboy love Don't like, don't read

--------------------------------------------

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

When we first got together I was scared. Everyone always hurt me and I was afraid you would too. I was scared that one day you would get tired of me and move on. I was scared that you'd find someone better. I was scared that this was just a joke. That you'd turn around and say 'I can't believe you thought that I could possibly love you!' I was just scared. But you told me that you loved me and that you would be with me forever. You promised me that you would always be there for me.

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

It didn't take much convincing for me to believe you. I was scared but I was also so in love. If you would have told me that the sky was green I would have believed you. I believed any and everything you told me. Maybe not right away but eventually I would believe as if it was my own idea. So I believed that you would be with me and never leave. Maybe that was a mistake.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

People told me that you couldn't love me. That I wasn't good enough or that you were to cold and revenge oriented. I knew better. You were with me and you'd never leave. You told me this therefore it was true.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

You told me to ignore them so I did. We didn't need them, we had each other and that was all that mattered. I guess that this was foolish because it turned out that they were right. You left to join that snake freak so you could gain enough power to defeat you brother. You left me to gain revenge. Me... Your rival...Your lover... Your friend. If I can call you any of that anymore. I just want thing back the way they were.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

I should have listened to them but I didn't because **you** told me we would be together forever. So I knew we would and truth be told, I guess, deep down I still do. I hope that as soon as you have done what you need to do that you'll come back.

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

So until then I'll wait. I'll think about you and pray for your return. A few of my close friends tell me to forget you. That your never coming back, but I still hope.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

Maybe listening to you was a mistake but I don't regret it because it gave me a chance to be with you even if it was for only a little while. At least I have the memories of us. I remember every touch, every laugh, and every kiss and that is enough for now. I'll just cherish what we had as I wait for you to come home. Because I, Uzumaki Naruto, love you Uchiha Sasuke and I know in my heart that you still love me too.

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_Who knew_

----------------------------------------

This is just a little songfic that I had an idea for, but it was better in my head. This is my first one so be gentle but still tell me the truth. If you review I'll give you cookies in the shape of Sasuke kissing Naruto!


End file.
